The present invention relates to a combined multi-part business form incorporating a return envelope, and to a related process for making such a form. More specifically, the invention relates to the arrangement of the intermediate plies, i.e., return envelope and insert plies, of the form relative to the carrier web or outer plies, i.e., the outgoing envelope.
Combined multi-part business forms, or return mailer assemblies, are generally known in the art. It has been the customary practice, however, to adhere the intermediate webs or plies along all of their marginal edges in corresponding registry with the carrier web. An addressee, upon receipt, removes the marginal tear strips and opens the business form. The return mailer assembly usually includes an integral return envelope formed by adjacent plies which are secured one to the other along three margins. One of the margins is usually left unsealed to form a pocket, and a flap is provided on one of the plies along the open end of the pocket which may be folded over and adhesively secured to the other ply to seal the return envelope.
Inserts which are removed from such assemblies typically have remnants on all four sides, resulting from the separation of the insert from the margins of the form. These remnants make the one or more inserts difficult to process subsequently through various readers or scanners.
Those prior art forms which have all webs joined along all four peripheral edges can also reduce form integrity since, occasionally during mailing, an edge becomes unsealed due to the bulkiness of the margins and the relative weakness of the adhesive used. In addition, when opening such a form, the webs do not always easily separate into individual plies as is intended by the manufacturer. Oftentimes, the recipient is forced to physically separate the webs, one from another, along the margins, which can lead to unwanted tearing of the form and, possibly even to its destruction
In the manufacture of such prior art forms, the combined form (having all webs in alignment with one another) is subject to increased tenting problems while traveling through the automated assembling and folding areas. Typically, the outer panels of the form are folded over a larger radius than that of the inner plies with the result that misregistration often occurs. In addition, when attempting to align the various plies along the margins of the outer panels, misregistration of the tractor feed holes may also occur, thereby necessitating a reduction in the speed of the traveling webs so as to insure proper alignment.
The present invention provides a multi-part business form in the configuration of a return mailer assembly and related process which minimizes or eliminates the foregoing and other disadvantages of prior multi-part business forms. Thus, the invention provides a novel and improved form with an integral return envelope and one or more inserts specifically designed to reduce tenting and other difficulties subsequently encountered during reading or scanning of an insert which has perforation remnants thereon.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, there is provided a business form constructed from multiple plies of sheet material, e.g., paper, which may be adhesively secured one to the other along selected margins to enclose in one exemplary embodiment, a return envelope formed integrally with the form and an insert (or inserts) in unique registration with the form. More specifically, the return mailer assembly of this invention includes first and second outer plies which form the outgoing envelope, and a return envelope formed in part by a third return envelope ply secured along three of its margins to one of the first and second outer plies. An unsealed fourth margin of the third intermediate ply is provided with a return envelope flap and an adhesive for sealing engagement with the outer ply when the return envelope is ready for mailing. A fourth insert ply is generally aligned with, and adhesively secured along only two corresponding margins of the second outer ply. The remaining two margins of the fourth insert ply are unsecured, and are defined by smooth, die cut edges.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the outer plies are formed from a single sheet of paper folded substantially medially. Tear strips are provided along the remaining three margins of the form such that, upon their removal, the outer plies may be unfolded, thereby exposing the insert and return envelope for use. Since, the fourth insert ply is secured to only two marginal portions, upon removal of the tear strips, the fourth insert ply is free of the remainder of the assembly.
In accordance with a broader aspect of the invention, therefore, a return mailer assembly is provided which comprises first and second outer plies forming an outgoing envelope, the first and second plies secured directly to each other only along one transverse marginal edge and one longitudinal marginal edge; a third ply overlying the second ply and secured thereto along three marginal edges of the third ply to thereby form a return envelope with the second ply; and a fourth insert ply between the first and third plies, the fourth ply secured directly to the second ply along another transverse marginal edge and another longitudinal marginal edge of the second ply.
In another aspect, a return mailer assembly is provided which comprises an outgoing envelope including first and second outer plies formed from a single sheet separated from a longitudinally extending continuous web, the single sheet having a centrally located longitudinal fold line such that the outgoing envelope has upper and lower transverse edges and a pair of opposite, longitudinal side edges, one of the side edges corresponding to the fold line; a return envelope formed by a third ply and the second outer ply, the third ply having upper and lower transverse edges and longitudinal side edges, all of which are inset from corresponding edges of the first and second outer plies; and a fourth insert ply having upper and lower transverse edges and longitudinal side edges, one only of the upper and lower transverse edges and one only of the longitudinal side edges being registered with and adhered to corresponding edge portions of the first and second outer plies.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing a business form comprising the steps of:
(a) advancing an elongated web along a predetermined path, the web comprising first and second longitudinally divided plies, the plies having longitudinally and transversely extending margins;
(b) applying first adhesive lines along three sides of the second panel and providing a third ply in registry with the adhesive lines to thereby form a return envelope comprising the second and third plies; and
(c) applying second adhesive lines along two sides of the second ply, outside the first adhesive lines and providing a fourth ply in registry with the second adhesive lines to thereby form a removable insert.
After shipment to the customer and printing according to the customer's requirements, the form may be made ready for mailing by folding the first ply over the second ply, and adhesively securing the first ply to the second and fourth plies.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.